


Bad End AU Ficlets

by TQ121



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Dehumanization, Forniphilia, Humilation, M/M, its called the bad end au for fucks sake
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 09:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16971810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TQ121/pseuds/TQ121
Summary: Basically stuff that came about from musing what could happen if a super bad ending happened where Jack felt Rhys betrayed him, and he wanted to dish out long slow revenge.These were written in kinktober 2017 on tumblr and now finding their home in AO3





	1. Haircut

“No, Jack, please!” Rhys cried as Jack shoved a pair of clippers messily through his hair.

Bloody clumps of hair fell from Rhys’ head, but he struggled against Jack even though it was too late.

“Come on, you already took my arm, my eye, isn’t it enou-”

Jack stared down his nose at Rhys like an insect as he held Rhys by the throat and squeezed.

“Pumpkin, I’m really trying to give you a chance to live.” He squeezed harder around Rhys’ throat and smiled as he heard Rhys choke and saw his eyes bulge. “Take your punishment, and one day I might just forgive you.”

Rhys opened his mouth, but any words were mangled. The most he could do was drool all over himself. His lungs burned and his teeth ached. Blood started to drip from his nose, and as he went longer without air he grew dizzy and light headed.

Rhys felt like he was floating in a pool of pain and everything went white as he heard.

“Nod your head dumb dumb.”

Rhys couldn’t remember if he obeyed, but as his vision cleared he realized he now sat in front of Jack as he shaved off every last inch of hair on his head.

It was stupid. His cybernetic arm had been ripped out of its socket and his echo eye scooped out with a glorified spoon, but it was his hair fluttering down in front of his face and tickling his neck that made him cry.


	2. Tripod

Rhys’ arm shook hard as he desperately tried to stay up.

It felt like he had been forced to hold himself up on all fours, well, all threes since Jack had long ago taken away Rhys’ cybernetic arm, and his left arm was growing tired.

Jack didn’t seem to care with his bare feet crossed on Rhys’ back as he munched on junk food watching some campy old action movie that at one time would have been right up Rhys’ ally. With his arms seconds from going out, and Jack’s temper always variable he couldn’t help the dread that itched in his stomach.

Inevitable as Jack’s rage Rhys’ arm gave out and he fell face first into the carpet.

Jack tisked and dug his ankles into Rhys’ side “You were doing so well, tripod. I guess you can’t help but be a failure.”

Rhys’ whole body shook in exhaustion and fear, and he whimpered. “I’m sorry.”

Jack’s large hand wrapped around the back of Rhys’ neck just over the diamond studded collar, and he shook him. “What was that?”

“I’m sorry.” Rhys apologized again, and was cut off when Jack rudely yanked him up by the collar.

One hand went through Rhys’ buzzed hair, and from the way Jack’s fingers impotently clenched he seemed to itch to pull it.  Instead he just held the back of Rhys’ skull forcing him to look up at Jack, while the other hand strangled him in a way that Jack would consider gentle.

Rhys went limp like a scruffed puppy.

“How many times do I have to explain before it gets through your dumb head?” Jack asked, and shook Rhys again. “Dogs. Don’t. Talk.”

Rhys whined hating his reaction. Two weeks ago, he would have fought. Three weeks ago, he would have said something.

Jack shoved his thumb in Rhys’ mouth and held down his tongue.

“And foot stools don’t either do you understand, dumb ass, or do I have to pull out your teeth and make a necklace?” Jack asked nose to nose with Rhys.

Wide eyed Rhys nodded as the thumb was slipped out of his mouth.

Cruel hands shoved Rhys to the floor again, and Rhys fell like a tossed doll.

“Do better this time.”

Rhys scrambled back into position, and felt the steady weight of feet cross once more against his back.


End file.
